callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations (mission)/Trivia
Trivia *Using the noclip cheat, Hudson is seen holding and AK-47 before entering the torture room, but when Hudson opens the door, the AK-47 disappears. *Near the end of the level when Hudson punches you, if you turn around before he does so he will still randomly appear out of nowhere. *When entering the room where Hudson punches you, you can enter it while walking backwards but yet you will be spun around to the same direction and get punched. *Mason can be heard saying that Oswald was compromised, as well as "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald." This refers to Lee Harvey Oswald who is the alleged assassin of John F. Kennedy, and how Mason's mission to kill the President succeeded by framing him. *Three days prior to this level, Weaver sent an email to Hudson, proclaiming that he had lost faith in Mason, who he felt could not be trusted. He believed that what happened in Baikonur, Kazakhstan, was "more Woods' doing". He felt that the Russians had got to him, and they should just kill him once they had extracted all information from him. This explains his plan to get to the bunker and leave Mason to die from Nova 6. *On Wii version of the game, this mission often lags, causing the player to lose any save game -data after the second part of "Rebirth", unless the player uses the Save & Quit -feature. *There is a subtitles mistake in where the rocket takes off, when it says that Mason says the line "Okay, time we got the hell out of here.", even though this was actually said by Woods. The next line is similar, it will say that Woods says "Not yet, we need to find Dragovich.", even though this line was said by Mason. *In the room after the flashback, if the player passes or stays by the body in the body bag, they can hear it laughing. *After Mason punches Hudson, if the player goes to the right of the torture chair one can see a small TV that still is recording the torture chair, but it shows Mason in it closing his eyes. *In the flashback of the brainwashing room if you walk to the left of Mason there are chairs exactly the same as the torture chair Mason was put in. *The console computer the player can access in the main menu is not there when the player gets out of the chair. *The facility is a National Security Agency facility, as the agency's crest can be seen at various points. *On the Wii version, all sections where the player can control where Mason walks are gone, and the entire sequence is simply a pre-rendered video of the level from the Xbox/PS3/PC versions (as evident by the higher resolution models and lighting effects). Also, there are many more video and audio distortion effects, presumably to skip over sections where the player was supposed to control Mason. Some lines get cut as well, such as Hudson arguing to Weaver that Mason knows where the broadcast station is. *There is still intel on the Wii version. All three intel pieces are automatically given to the player after the cutscene. *Hidden objectives change over time for this mission. These are not shown during the playthrough, but "Objectives Updated" message can be seen four times, and pausing the game will bring it up. They are: **Ascension 9 18 8 23 8 3 8 22 15 21 17 6 16 1 7 8 19 10 22 19 23 14 17 14 22 0 12 8 8 10 7 11 22 (After punching Hudson) **9 19 18 4 6 21 17 14 9 19 8 24 17 24 5 13 11 20 15 21 24 11 9 12 8 20 21 10 16 23 4 22 21 4 0 14 **Ascension 1 23 9 12 3 13 5 9 22 21 0 21 10 15 5 17 12 21 18 8 5 13 22 10 2 11 5 11 8 9 19 23 2 14 17 10 7 15 7 12 21 25 16 25 0 23 12 23 13 22 8 9 25 4 20 19 11 14 24 17 9 21 0 2 16 16 1 22 1 20 22 22 25 0 15 1 1 22 17 **Echelon 3 24 20 12 19 17 17 22 19 23 19 4 0 7 6 7 19 10 12 16 17 6 14 4 3 17 24 20 13 24 8 16 17 1 24 9 21 15 0 5 15 4 4 23 6 11 25 14 4 20 4 9 14 18 12 8 7 21 6 4 21 7 21 4 2 14 3 14 7 18 13 6 22 16 6 1 21 21 15 3 5 24 9 11 2 10 5 21 4 20 11 19 12 5 12 13 12 5 17 19 3 14 21 12 15 17 7 7 2 2 21 1 10 22 13 5 *Two of the objectives in this mission show the name of the zombies map Ascension. *During the Vorkuta sequences with Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner, while not restrained as Mason, it is possible to move around as if you were a character. However if you bump into anyone, they won't register you. *When Hudson says that Reznov is dead, the flashback of the level "The Defector", Reznov is seen holding an AK-47, but in the actual level, he holds a Commando. *When you leave the room, where Hudson gets knocked out, you can see two closed doors. One in front of you and one to the right. If you walk very close to the right one, a beast can be heard growling. *There's a rare glitch that when Hudson punch the player,Hudson will have his sunglasses on and holding AK47 Category:Trivia